Harry Potter and the Legend Whisperer
by Lord of Magic Sword and Beast
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

On the edge of the Azran region in a small town called Misthallery the champion, Josh Fletcher, opened the door to his mansion to find a baby wrapped in a bundle of towels alongside three eggs

At five years old, Harry Potter wasn't a very energetic child, his pokémon however, were completely different. His litten was a jovial creature always excited to see him, his Rowlett was always asleep and his Froakie was always hiding. I, however, seemed to have a strange way with pokémon because I always understood what they say. Josh was overjoyed to find out that one of the children that he had adopted was an aura user. my pokémon were different to Harry's, I had a Houndour, a Shaymin that didn't seem to want to leave me alone and a pokémon egg that had a different appearance to any other which confused even Josh.

At the age of 10, Harry and I had the psychic gym leader and headmaster of the region's Pokémon Trainer school, Dumbledore, come to offer us a place next year and suggested that the two of us journey through one of the other regions of the world. Long hard thoughts were put in for that decision but the pair of us decided to travel through the nearby Alola islands to start with since I wanted to learn more about the mystical Z-moves that are only common practice in Alola.

"Ok boys, when you arrive in Hau'oli city you will meet with the region's Pokémon Professor, Kukui, and he will sort out a Pokédex for the pair of you. Here's a Pokégear each, they have my number programmed in so if you wish to talk to me you can. Stay safe and come home once you've finished exploring the islands," Josh hurriedly said with obvious emotion in his voice.

"Hey Harry, any pokémon you particularly want to get soon?" I asked as Melemele Island came into view.

"Nothing in particular, you?" was Harry's response.

"Neither. Tell you what, why don't we work together to catch one of every type of pokémon?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

"Good idea, best put your Houndoom away before we disembark."

"Harry Potter? Jack Grigg? Good, I'm Professor Kukui, let me take you to our island kahuna." Professor Kukui was the sort of person that looked like they went on holiday to a battle establishment in Alola and didn't want to leave. He wore grey shorts, green shoes, grey sunglasses with green arms, a white peaked cap with a rainbow on it and a lab coat which was understandable considering the temperature in Alola.

Walking out of Hau'oli city we took a side route where long grass covered the path. A rodent-like pokémon came out and attacked the three of us. Seeing the small pokémon I decided to try and catch the yungoos. Sending out my Houndoom I initiated a battle with the low levelled pokémon.

"Houndoom, use toxic to soften it up a little." Upon command, Houndoom covered the Yungoos with a poisonous-looking substance that guarantees to poison a pokémon. A harsh way of weakening a pokémon yet effective since Houndoom cannot learn any attacking move that definitely won't cause a pokémon to run away in defeat. pokémon show when they are badly injured since they slow down drastically and it is this that any trainer looks out for when trying to catch a wild pokémon.

One the yungoos had slowed down adequately I threw a fresh pokéball at it and waited. One rock…two rocks…three rocks… click, delight coursing through me as I caught my first pokémon out of my roughly 400 share. Kukui, however, wasn't pleased, "I was hoping to introduce you to the kahuna and give you your first pokémon but since the champion of Azran asked me to meet you when you arrived I shouldn't have been surprised when you already had some. Come on Iki town is this way."


	2. Chapter 2

Iki town was fairly small compared to Misthallery with only 4 buildings it was a very nice town. The kahuna of Melemele was an older man with white hair who wore white shorts, sandals, a blue tee shirt and a yellow jacket. The kahuna introduced himself as Hala and that, since they were here we should partake in the island challenge whilst they were in the region. He proceeded to offer Harry and I a starter pokémon of the region each. Since Harry already had Incineroar and Decidueye, he went with a Popplio in order to get a Primarina. I, on the other hand, asked if I could have a different pokémon since Harry and I were working together to have one of every Pokémon, in return I got a Grubbin to train into a powerful Vikavolt.

Kukui handed the pair of them a rotom dex and an ordinary Pokédex for their journey and wished them well. Headed off for Alola's route 1 Harry remembered something, "Er… Jack, shouldn't we get some more pokéballs?"

"Don't worry Harry, I bought enough to cover this route, C'mon, get hunting."

In that hour, they managed to find and catch an alolan forme rattata, a pikipek and a rockruff.

Once we had caught the pokemon of the first route we returned to Iki town where we were greeted by the kahuna who asked us to accompany him to a place called the ruins of conflict to receive some sparkling stones to be made into Z-rings for our island challenge. As we headed up Mahalo trail Harry looked around nervously, as if he expected a powerful pokemon to leap out and attack us. "Harry, calm down, nothing will attack us here. You heard Hala say that this is a sacred place and that there are no wild pokémon of any sort here." My words made him appear visibly calmer as he seemed to regain some of his confidence.

There were, however, three wild pokémon at the end of the trail though, and they appeared to be attacking a fourth, completely different pokémon, and a girl, not much older than us stood at the end of a fairly rickety bridge. As we approached, she turned to us and, seeing the kahuna, begged for us to help 'Nebby'. With a nod from Harry, we moved onto the bridge to confront the attacking Spearow. "Do you want the catch or shall I do it?" Harry asked me when the Spearow noticed us.

"I'll take it," releasing Shaymin in its land forme, Spearow attacked with a peck to immobilise Shaymin as quickly as possible. "Shaymin get out of there and follow up on its attack with magical leaf." Being faster, Shaymin easily dodged the peck and the magical leaf hit the Spearow almost causing it to want to run but not quite. Following up with a pokéball I waited for the important part of the capture. One rock…two rocks…three rocks…click. "And that is how you catch a Spearow!" Harry called.

We progressed along the bridge that looks like it could have done with some repairs done to it. In the middle, we reached the other two Spearow and 'Nebby'. Harry decided to deal with the Spearow whilst I try to coax 'Nebby' into following us. However, 'Nebby' had other ideas which involved getting away from the Spearow in the quickest way possible, down. Destroying the bridge I knew that we were done for so I grabbed 'Nebby' to keep it as safe as possible when we hit the water I might be able to keep it alive.

What we didn't know was that the pokémon that Hala was going to take us to the shrine for was watching and came to catch me. Dropping me off back at the top of the ravine (Harry was at the end of the bridge keeping the Spearow busy) it gave me two sparkling stones, one black and one silver. Tossing Harry the silver one I gave the black one a closer inspection. "Hala, what does this symbol represent?" I asked.

"That symbol is the mark of what we call 'Z-power', Jack. With these stones, I can make Z-rings and Z-power rings neither more powerful than the other, just Z-power rings are black and Z-rings are silver. Come back to Iki town tonight and I will give them to you at our festival." Leaving Hala with our Sparkling stones we decided to go and have a look around Hau'oli city.

A/N Please leave me ideas for Harry's team as well as pokemon for the Hogwarts students because I will need those. Thx.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well…maybe later then." Lillie, who had decided to follow us around Alola, said having seen the rather annoyed Tauos at the edge of the Hau'oli city beachfront, "shall we look in on the Trainers' school whilst we're here then?"

With nothing better to do, Harry, Lillie and I enter the trainer school to be greeted by none other than Professor Kukui. "Harry, Jack, Lillie! Just the people I was looking for, I have a couple of EXP Shares if you would like them." Graciously accepting his offer, Harry and I activated the items and placed them in our bags. "Since you're here, why don't you help teach the trainers here."

Seeing Kukui's offer as a chance to bond with our new pokémon, Harry and I happily agreed. We each had four trainers to help and the best way to help them (as suggested by the students themselves) was to battle. The first trainer I had only had a Yungoos so, using my newly acquired Rockruff, I initiated a low power battle that I had the type advantage being a rock type against a normal type (as in no STAB [Same Type Attack Bonus] super effective moves available to my opponent). For a few hours, Harry and I battled the trainers at the trainer school and told them ways of improving. Once we had seen every student, we received a call to one of the teachers' office. She was very pleased that we were able to help all of her students and requested to battle each of us in a double battle. Having never been in a double battle before, we both jumped at the opportunity.

On the battlefield outside, the teacher called forth her two pokémon, a Magnemite and an Alolan forme Meowth. In response to the alolan Meowth, I chose Grubbin to get a type advantage and STAB for the super effective Bug Bite move. Harry, seeing that I'm taking the Meowth, sent out his alolan Rattata to use the super effective Reversal move on Magnemite. The last trainer Harry saw came up to act as referee for the battle. "This will be a two on two battle comprising of Teacher Emily versus the challengers Harry Potter and Jack Grigg. Each team can only use pokémon each so there will be no switching and only hold items will be used to heal. The first team with both pokémon unable to battle will lose. Ready? Begin!".

"Grubbin, use Bug Bite on Meowth!" "Rattata, use reversal on Magnemite!"

"Magnemte, Thunder Shock Grubbin! Meowth, Bite Rattata!"

Being the fastest pokémon, Meowth managed to clap down upon Rattata but, as is the move Reversal, Rattata had a stronger version of its attack than it would have had with no damage done to it. Grubbin being only slightly faster than Magnemite, however, was still hit by the Thunder Shock, but held on long enough to hit with the Bug Bite. With both Meowth and Magnemite unconscious, the referee called the match, "With Magnemite and Meowth unable to battle, Harry and Jack, are the victors." Leaving the Trainers' School we saw that the Tauos that was blocking the road had moved and that there was now access to Hau'oli city.


End file.
